Conversations in Angst Minor
by Belestrange
Summary: A collection of missing moments from all six books, all dialogue. RHr, rating for language. Not really very angsty.
1. Sno Issef Nocdet Celfer

**Author's note: 'Kay, time for my usual spiel…um, so I just wrote this bit 'cause I was pissed off (I tend to write better angsty-ish stuff when I'm pissed…) anyway, I decided that I'd make it multi-chaptered instead of my usual random one-shots. Basically it's a collection of (all dialogue) missing moments from all six books. They do not necessarily go in order, but for your convenience, they have the date, place, year, etc. So onward.**

**Disclaimer: Trust me, I would not be going to _my_ high school tomorrow if I were Jo.**

"_What would Hermione see in the Mirror of Erised? At the moment, having just completed their penultimate year at Hogwarts, Hermione would likely see herself, Ron and Harry out of school, alive and unscathed, with Voldemort dead. She would also see herself closely entwined with... another person (you can guess who).**"**_

**J. K. Rowling (An Evening with Harry, Carrie, and Garp)**

**Conversations in Angst Minor**

**Chapter one**

**_Sno issef nocdet celfer_**

**Sixth year **

**Thursday, December 5, 1995**

_**Outside an empty classroom**_

"Can't we just talk about it? It's just _me_ Hermione, I…I won't tell him."

"No, Harry! You _will_ tell him. You think that he likes me (which he obviously doesn't) and if I admit to liking _him,_ you'll tell him, I know you will.

"I swear I won't. Look, Hermione, I've never broken a promise to you –excluding saying I'll finish my homework- have I?"

"No, but-"

"Can we please just talk about it? You've got to talk to someone. I'm worried about you."

"Fine, fine, I'll talk to you. But if you say one word to Ron-"

"I won't! I won't tell Ron, no matter what."

"Good. Let's go in here then."

"Okay."

"Oh, wonderful, Harry, you're even holding the door open for me."

"Oh, very-"

"…"

"What? What is it?"

"Look."

"…"

"What is _that_?"

"It's the- D'you remember when me and Ron-"

"-Ron and _I_."

"Ron and _I_- we told you about that mirror we found in first year? Remember, it was over Christmas break- you went home and we stayed here…"

"You mean this is the Mirror of Erised?"

"Yeah…"

"Go look in it."

"_You_ go look in it."

"_Fine,_ I will!"

"…"

"Well, what do you see?"

"…Nothing…"

"Ha-ha. No, really."

"Um, well, I see us – you, me and…Ron. Voldemort's defeated…We – we all look…happy…"

"And?"

"What d'you mean, 'and?'"

"What else do you see?"

"Nothing."

"Hermione, I can see right through you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Harry."

"Yes, you do. What else do you see?"

"Well, If you really must know…"

"Go on."

"Well, if you really must know…well, Ron and I – we're rather…_tightly entwined _around each other._"_

"Ha! I knew it!"

"Shut up, Harry."

"You have to tell him."

"I do_ not_ have to tell him anything!"

"Yes, you do!"

"Tell _who_ what?"

"Ron! What're you doing here?"

"What? I'm not allowed to hang out with my best…_friend_ anymore?"

"Oh _thanks_, Ron. Thanks a lot!"

"…"

"D'you _have _to be such an ass when she's around? What's gotten into you?"

"Well, how was I supposed to know she'd go running off like that?"

"Look, just go easier on her, okay? She'd not been herself lately."

"So she's not been such a _bitch_ is what you're saying?"

"What the _hell_ is your problem? Why're you being so mean to her?"

"_Shsnubkren."_

"Sorry?"

"She fucking snogged_ Krum, _alright?"

"What difference does it make to you?"

"She doesn't like me!"

"You're one of her best _friends!_ What're you on about?"

"She – she doesn't like me…_like that,_ y'know?"

"I think she does, actually."

"What d'you mean? Of course she doesn't."

"She invited you to Slughorn's party, didn't she?"

"Yeah, as _friends."_

"Yeah, well, I think maybe you should be nicer to her. She's really upset, and she has no idea what she did wrong. Besides, even if she _did_ snog Krum, it was _two years ago_. Let it go."

"Whatever. Hey, why were you two in here alone anyway?"

"Don't look at me like that. I wanted to talk to her about something."

"What?"

"Why she's been so depressed lately."

"Woah, is that…_the Mirror_?"

"Yeah…Listen, Ron-"

"How'd it get here?"

"I dunno, we just found it."

"…"

"Wow."

"What? What d'you see?...Ron?"

"Well, I see us…you, me and…Hermione. Voldemort's dead on the ground…we all look happy…"

"And…?"

_**Fin (for now)**_

_**Please tell me what you think! (I really have no idea if this is a good idea or not…) cookies to whoever can figure out what the title means (it's really not that hard, considering it the Mirror of Erised.)**_


	2. Drop a Name, Break a Heart

**A/N: Hi…So, yeah, this is the second chapter, and all…That's basically all there is to say. Um, You can probably guess, but this conversation takes place between Ron and Lavender (just in case you were wondering).**

**Disclaimer: I should be studying for a Latin quiz…but instead I'm writing fanfiction. You'd think that if I were Jo, I'd be able to skip stupid things like school and such. **

" "_Shut up, Sirius," snapped James. "Anyway, I bet you she's thinking about me when she's kissing him," his tone of voice laced with smugness. His friends burst into mocking, silent laughter, but quickly stopped when the sound of James' name was called…from Lily's lips.**" **_

**-Obsessive Lily Disorder,_ Chapter one (_Confined in the Broom Closet**

_**by Procrastinator-starting2moro **_

**Conversations in Angst Minor**

**Chapter two**

_**Drop a Name, Break a Heart**_

**Sixth year**

**Wednesday, February 24, 1997**

_**The rather roomy broom closet outside **_

_**The entrance hall**_

"Mmm…"

"Won-won…"

"Mmm?"

"You're…You're such a – good kisser…"

"Mmmm…yeah…"

"…"

"Oh_, Merlin,_ Hermi… _shit_."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry."

"Sorry? _SORRY?_ You _moan_ that little…that little _bookworm's_ name while you're kissing_ me, _and all you can say is you're _sorry?"_

"No, I was apologizing for um, cursing. I wouldn't moan someone else's name while I was snogging _you,_ you know that."

"Ron, you moaned her name and then cursed because you knew I'd heard you. Just admit it. And _don't _call it _snogging,_ for God's sake. It sounds so…_crude._"

"Well, that_ is_ what we _do… _I cursed because the bloody broom handle just hit me in the back, Lavender, I didn't moan anything. I don't even know who you're talking about."

"Hermione Granger!"

"Oh, for Merl- Lav, I'm not even _speaking_ to her."

"Don't give me that rubbish! I know how it is – No, Ron, _let me finish – She's_ not speaking to _you, _because you're going out with _me._ I can't _believe _you! I knew she liked you, but I had no idea about…_this."_

"Wait, you think she likes me?"

"Well it's obvious, isn't it? Have you seen the way she looks at you when she thinks no one's watching? I can't blame her… you're gorgeous…but that's not the point."

"Lavender, I don't – I don't like her, and she…doesn't like me…"

"Why do you sound so bitter about that?"

"I don't sound bitter, Lavender. Do you really think she likes me?"

"Yes, Ron! I told you, it's completely obvious!"

"HOW?"

"Oh, I don't know! I can just tell – why isn't she speaking to you if she doesn't like you? She stopped speaking to you the minute we got together! That's a bit of a dead giveaway, isn't it? Why do you care, anyway?"

"Oh, I…no reason. It's just…She always acts like she hates me."

"Girls aren't always so upfront about their feelings."

"You were."

"Yes, well… I didn't want to string you along."

"Are you saying Hermione's stringing me along?"

"YES, RON! From your tone I'm starting to think you like her back…Oh, this is stupid. Of course you like her. You've liked her forever, haven't you? No, don't answer that. I know you have. I don't have to put up with this anymore. I've got homework to do."

"No, wait, Lavender-"

"…"

"Fuck. Yeah, that's wonderful. Leave me alone in here all by myself… _Lavender_!"

-----

Next chapter – Third year, Ron and Hermione (and no one else) I know, it took me long enough…

Review!


End file.
